A gas turbine engine generally includes a compressor section, a combustion section, and a turbine section. The compressor section progressively increases the pressure of air entering the gas turbine engine and supplies this compressed air to the combustion section. The compressed air and a fuel (e.g., natural gas) mix within the combustion section and burn within one or more combustion chambers to generate high pressure and high temperature combustion gases. The combustion gases flow from the combustion section into the turbine section where they expand to produce work. For example, expansion of the combustion gases in the turbine section may rotate a rotor shaft connected to a generator to produce electricity.
In certain configurations, the combustion section includes a compressor discharge casing defining a plurality of annularly arranged apertures and a plurality of combustors. During assembly, each combustor is at least partially inserted into one of the plurality of apertures and coupled to the compressor discharge casing. The size and weight of the combustors necessitates the use a lifting arm or some other type of lifting device when installing the combustors. However, conventional lifting arms for installing the combustors are heavy, complex, and expensive, thereby increasing the cost of assembling the gas turbine engine.